Royally Screwed
by Forever.Half.Full
Summary: Cammie has lots of secrets. Things her friends don't know about. But what happens when her cover begins to unravel? More would be a spoiler, but I SWEAR there is NOTHING like it in the fandom.Post GG4.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: ya know, after you say disclaimer, everybody knows what's coming, so I don't see the point of typing right here that I'm not Ally Carter and don't own Gallagher Girls.

The line, I knew, even though I couldn't see it was flat. The beep, even though I couldn't hear it, I knew had turned to a solid drone. I wondered what everyone made of this. What were they doing? Were they all even here?

Since I'm sure you're extremely confused, so I'll go back in time for you, to a time where everything was painstakingly simple. Now, if you had told me a year ago that now I'd be calling that time simple, I would've slapped the back of your head, called you a freak in the fourteen different languages I know, and had you admitted to a mental asylum. But the truth was, that was the truth. So, let our time warp begin.

"Cameron Morgan, you better have a good excuse for running away!" my mother screamed. I had come back after only twelve days, but she still had steam coming out of her ears.

"I do." I whispered softly. I looked up at her, shyly meeting her eyes. "Mom, the circle was after me, and I didn't want y'all to get hurt. They were going to torture and kill everyone close to me. I would rather die than let that happen." my voice rose, it was filled with emotion, and I was practically shouting by now. "I would sooner commit suicide than let that happen. I would slit my own wrists, shoot myself in the heart, decapitate my head, anything, in the blink of an eye if it would keep all of you safe. I would do it without regret, and if I had to live that day over again five hundred billion times, I would do it every time. Understand?"

My spiel was over, which I could tell relieved her. As I continued to stare into her emotion filled eyes, I saw they were overflowing with the tears that spilled over the red- rimmed brims of her gorgeous deep chocolate brown eyes. "Yes, Cammie, yes I do. Because I feel the same way about you and my students. And I would've done the same thing. But my only question is, Cammie, why? Why did you come back?"

"I realized I wasn't really doing any of y'all any good. I wasn't protecting you any more. Instead, I was basically just insuring that if I was captured... or killed, I wouldn't get to say goodbye, or let you guys know how much I loved you. Instead, you wouldn't know anything, including why I left. You'd think I was a coward, who ran _away_ from her problems. Instead of right into their arms."

Which, my friends, was exactly what I was about to do.

We hugged, talked some more, and I left to go eat dinner with my classmates. It turned out to be a big deal, since I had been gone for almost two weeks. My aunt, who turns out to be our assistant CoveOps teacher, strode up to the podium, and grabbed it with force, one hand on either side of it, clutching it on the rims. "Students, as you all know, on of your own was missing. A beloved friend, roommate" -she glanced at Bex, Liz, and Macey- "student, niece, daughter"- she looked at her sister- "god-daughter" -she looked at Mr. Solomon- "girlfriend."- she looked at Zach, whose signature smirk was, surprisingly, not in place. Instead, he blushed slightly, his eyes holding anguish at the loss of his girlfriend. "She was the best spy, best pavement artist, and best student to ever walk the halls of Gallagher. This girl, a CIA legend at only the age of three, my favorite person in the world, and I know I am not alone when I say that. Gallagher Academy, this girl has been found.

Now, a few people were crying, obviously assuming I was found dead. Now, I'll admit, my aunt and mom both had tears in their eyes, so it was kind of pointing in that direction, but any good spy should know not to make hasty assumptions. Heck, I knew that when I was five, that's why I never believed in Santa Claus.

"Come on in, Squirt", she whispered hollowly, so low that I think I was the only one to hear it. I opened the door silently, making sure no one would notice. I strode up to the podium. During my time away, I had dyed my hair, because, personally, I thought wigs were too noticeable. It was now a sandy blonde color, and my usually sapphire eyes, with teal bordering the pupils, had hazel contacts over them. I was wearing my Gallagher uniform, but the skirt got shrunk after some experiment of Liz's, so I guess it didn't look like something I would normally wear. I had messed up my school shoes while I was gone, so, instead of the normal black ballet flats I normally wore, I was wearing black three inch heeled ankle boots.

So, obviously, I didn't look like myself. After a brief Mr. Solomon hug ( "Knock 'em dead, Chameleon."), I strode over to the podium, giving Aunt Abby a hug. I stood in front of it, grasped the edges, and took a strong, fast approach. When Aunt Abby first taught me about the power of it, she told me they 'wouldn't know what hit 'em'. That was definitely true now (though mostly because all the boys were drooling at me (except a certain green- eyed one who was looking at me calculatingly), and the girls who _weren't_ crying because I was "dead" were looking at me enviously.)

I opened my mouth to speak, but a certain Zach Goode ran up to the stage, mounted it, and planted his mouth firmly on mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I wrapped mine around his neck, playing with his hair. He deepened it, and I let him explore my mouth with his tongue. He whispered- into my mouth- "I love you Cameron Morgan."

"I love you too, Zachary Edward Goode." I whispered back. We kept kissing, but three minutes later (well, three minutes, forty- four point seven seconds, but whose counting?) someone cleared their throat. Someone named Joe Solomon, who loves playing the role of overprotective godfather. I turned us around and acted like I had wanted to give Zach a simple hug, but really mouthed over his shoulder, _Sorry Uncle Joe! _In Lithuanian pig Latin. My dad and I used to talk in it, it's Lithuanian, just with Pig Latin. After he went MIA, I would only talk in it for two months. Needless to say, no one knew what we were saying.

I finally, regretfully, pulled away from him. His eyes told me he wanted more, so I told him with mine that we could , later. Continuing my walk to the podium, I gripped its edges. Some people might be offended, or consider it a bad omen, if they were interrupted before they even began speaking. But I just laughed when Grant Newman said, "Hey, Goode, I thought you had pledged your undying love to Cammie, and said you'd never kiss another girl."

I raised an eyebrow because of how out of character that was for Zach. Then I turned towards him and smirked. To be more exact, I smirked his smirk. He made a face and grinned. Turning back to Grant, I said, "Thank you, Mr. Newman. Now I can tease him relentlessly for the rest of our lives. But, now back to the identity at hand. Who do you think I am?"

"That really hot girl from the cover of last month's _Playboy." _some senior guessed. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"The love of my life." Zach replied.

I laughed again and said, "Yes, but no."

Suddenly, Bex ran up to the stage and gave me a bone- crushing hug. It hurt, but I wasn't gonna complain. I had missed her too much. "My bestest friend in the whole wide world," she whispered into my hair. I nodded into her shoulder. The hug got even harder. Macey and Liz, putting two and two together- me and Zach, and me and Bex- ran up to the stage and joined in the hug.

After five minutes or so, Mr. Solomon told me, in Lithuanian Pig Latin, to just go on and tell them already. I pulled back and returned to the podium. "Whatever you say, Uncle Joe." I replied, also in LPL. Then I returned to the students. "Like Mr. Solomon said, I should just go on and tell y'all. I'm back. After being gone for twelve days, I esc- decided to come back." I could tell a few people- Zach, mom, Aunt Abby, Mr. Solomon, my roommates- caught my slip- up, but weren't going to bring it up here. "I love you guys, and I'm glad to be home. Oh, and, James?" I replied to the senior who said I had been on the _Playboy_ cover. "I have never modeled for _Playboy_ in my life. And I don't intend to." I heard a few grumbles of "sadly", "too bad", "crap", et cetera. I laughed. "Sorry I took up so much of your eating time."

I went through the line and got my dinner and sat down by Zach and Bex. We just had normal conversation through the rest of dinner. They wanted to know about my adventures. I told them I would tell them in a more disclosed, secure location.

When supper was over, Macey, Bex, Liz, and I went back to our dorm. "So... Spill!" Macey exclaimed. I held up my index finger and walked around the room, collecting and crushing seven bugs. I got them in six seconds, which shocked the girls, who hadn't even seen them. I then took out my phone and hacked the security system, disabling all of the cameras in our room. It took 16.2 seconds. Liz, who was watching over my shoulder, gaped open- mouthed at me, her jaw was honestly almost touching the floor. I just shrugged sheepishly.

"Okay... now that you've everything and everything watching us in less than thirty seconds, spill!" Bex practically screamed in my ear. I did. The first thing they wanted to hear about was, obviously, the kiss. After I described it to them (in perfect detail, not leaving out one teeny tiny smidgen of a detail, at Macey's request), it was like Annual Shriek and Giggle Fest.

"So... now that we know all about your love life, where ya been?" Macey asked, honestly curious, not just nosy.

"Running from the Circle. They threatened to hurt and kill y'all, so I thought I was protecting you. Then I realized I wasn't, I was just insuring that if I got killed, I wouldn't get to say goodbye or tell you guys how much I loved you. So on the third day, I decided to come back."

"So why were you gone so long?" Liz asked, having realized that things didn't add up.

"Well, when I first left, I went to Canada. Then Mexico, London, Paris. Then somewhere in Italy, Rome, and Cairo. Then they chased me to Antarctica. There, they captured me and sent me to their base in the Peruvian Rain Forest." I began to tear up. "They tortured me. It hurt so bad." The tears were flowing freely by now. "They hung me by chains around my neck. They never fed me. They showed me videos of them torturing other people. They beat me." I showed them the whelps, scars, and blisters on my back from steel and leather whip. I heard gasps. 'They cut me. Really, really, deep." I showed them the scars. One, an inch wide, ran from the bottom of my right ear, down my neck, and onto my right shoulder blade. Another, two inches wide, ran from my right hipbone, around that knee- which, along with my shoulder, ankle, and all my fingers and toes, had been dislocated- and around the top of my foot down to he underside of the arch. Then came the last major scar. It was four and a half inches wide and encircled my whole stomach. They were all gasping and crying now. 'They also shot me." I showed them the bullet holes. Left shoulder. Left calf. Lower back, almost to my backside. Right between my ribs. It had been intended for my lungs. I sighed and pulled my shirt away to reveal the one lodged in my left breast. They gasped, shocked.

"How are you not dead?" Bex asked.

"Well, the one aimed for my lungs is about half an inch shy of each one, and the bullet near my heart is about a centimeter off target."

"Didn't it hurt when you were making out with Zach then?" Macey asked.

I nodded. "Oh, trust me, it hurt like hell."

"Wait. If all of that was so recent, how come they're already scars?" Liz asked.

"I used skin- again."

"Skin- again is supposed to make sure stuff doesn't make scars. You must've been one hell of a mess, Cam," Macey commented, ever the expert on anything remotely related to makeup.

They never got an answer, though, because right then, I, Cammie Morgan, passed out.

Zach POV

"Mrs. Morgan, report to the infirmary immediately," a voice said over the intercom. I found it kind of strange, because when people get hurt in P&E and stuff, they always say please, or at your earliest convenience. Then, I realized that there were no students in P&E. I hadn't heard any fights break out in the boys' dorm, and fistfights in the girls' dorms are very uncommon, almost unheard of.

Then I heard the scream. It was a scream of agony, pure, high, and shrill. "Abigail Cameron and Joe Solomon, report to the infirmary immediately." intercom voice said.

Something was definitely fishy here, I decided. I went to check it out, telling the guys I wanted to go on a quick walk. They just nodded. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, there was another scream. I guess Solomon and Abby had just gotten there, because Abby yelled, "Oh my God!" and there was a loud chorus of sobbing.

"What the hell happened?" Solomon screamed. That was about when I got really worried, because Solomon never loses his cool. Ever.

"Well... Peruvian Rain Forest base... skin again... well, only the big ones... barely missed lungs... close to heart...major vein in calf..." a few female voices put together.

"Well if skin- again made the big scars, we'll need to reverse it. Dr. Brown, if you will, please rub the reverse salve on each scar, and they will return to the exact way they were the day they were created."

There was another scream. "I know it hurts, dear, but we must get the bullets out. Only two more!" the male voice said.

"Doctor Jones, please be careful with these next two. If you puncture her lungs or heart..." Mr. Solomon trailed off.

"ALL STUDENTS, PLEASE REPORT TO THE GRAND HALL FOR MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENTS!" intercom voice said. I complied. Once I got there, I began looking for Cam. I didn't see her or any of her roommates, so I sat with Grant and Jonas. Dr. Steve came to the podium.

"Students, I am so sorry, but I must make an extremely heartbreaking announcement. The best student in all of Gallagher and Blackthorne, Cammie Morgan, was held at a base of the Circle of Cavan, where she was tortured. They whipped, cut, and shot her. She was cut on her neck, stomach, and right leg, and shot on her left shoulder, left leg, lower back, lungs, and heart. Over half the joints in her body were dislocated. She has lost over three- fourths of her blood and has entered a blood- loss- induced coma. Here is footage from her room in the infirmary."

He pressed the play button on a remote. A projector projected an image on a screen Dr. Steve pulled down. On a bed in the room lay a passed out Cammie. Her friends were crying in the corner of the image. Mrs. Morgan walked in and screamed. She fell to her knees, sobbing. The doctors stripped off Cam's clothes, revealing countless bruises, scrapes, and scars. Cam woke, screaming, when they stuck a scalpel in one of her wounds to get the first bullet out. There was so much pain in her eyes that I started to tear up. It went on, her screaming, people sobbing. Then they put on the reverse salve, and all of her wounds opened back up. They were all gushing blood a mile a minute, and just the amount of it she was losing now could kill her. Suddenly, her body, which had been tense and tightly strung, relaxed, and she stopped screaming.

"Is she... alive?" Mr. Solomon asked.

"Well, I believe so. She is most likely in a blood- loss- induced coma."

The sobbing on the tape grew louder. I heard the mahogany double doors at the back of the room open, and in walked the girls of room 223, minus one. Cam.

Bex, Macey, and Liz all had tear tracks running down their faces as they walked towards us. They sat next to us: Liz next to Jonas, Bex next to Grant, and, since neither of us had anyone to sit next to , Macey sat between me and Bex.

Dr. Steve cleared his throat, and our attention (besides Liz's and Grant's- they were crying into their boyfriends' shoulders- and Macey's- she was sobbing into her hands, which were on the table) went to the stage. Due to Miss Morgan's... situation, the Blackthorne students will be leaving. I am told to tell Gallagher students, your classes will begin Wednesday, giving you four days to recover. Thank you."

He stepped off the stage with a small wave. I ran up to him. "Can I see her?" I asked. There was obvious hesitation in his eyes. He didn't want to let me. But he also knew that this could easily be the last time I would see her- alive, at least- for a long time, if not forever. So he just motioned with his head for me to follow him. I did.

My first thought upon entering her room was Oh. My. God. She looked way worse in person. There was blood everywhere, and she had so many bruises and open wounds that she didn't even look naked. Headmistress Morgan, Ms. Cameron, and Mr. Solomon were all in tears. The ladies were full- out sobbing, holding hands. Mr. Solomon had one thin tear track going down each cheek. They were a mess. As I felt an unfamiliar wetness on my own cheeks, I realized that Cam was a special person. She had me AND Mr. Solomon in tears. Either one was a record breaker, but both... wow. This girl was really something. And I might be losing her.

So. Another Gallagher Girls story. Tell me watcha think!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, there will be a major time skip in this chapter. So, the information in the last chapter was important and I liked it, but I guess it was kind of prologue-y. Anyways.

Rachel POV

My baby. My baby was in a coma. She, according to the doctors, would probably not wake up. I wouldn't- couldn't believe them. She wasn't supposed to die young. She was supposed to live a long, happy, prosperous life. Since that obviously hadn't worked for any other Morgans. I would give my life to her if I could. I would do anything.

Abby POV

Squirt... Squirt was happy- go- lucky, but not naïve. She was an amazing operative, but not quite ruthless. She wasn't supposed to die young. She was supposed to graduate Gallagher as valedictorian, marry Zach, be the top CIA agent, be the best. She wasn't a legacy for nothing. Everybody had expected it of her. I would give my life for her if I could. I would do anything.

Bex POV

Cam was my best friend. She was always doing something active, making jokes, smiling, and laughing. Being the one who got to torture her into waking up in the morning, I had seen her asleep before. But this was different. When she was asleep, she still looked happy, sad, annoyed, amused, or scared- which was becoming more common lately; we woke up to her screaming almost every night- but now... Now she was just laying there, limp, emotionless. It wasn't... Cam- like. I had lived with her for five years, so I knew what was Cam- like, trust me. But this wasn't what was supposed to happen to her. She wasn't supposed to die young. She was supposed to grow up, be a great field agent. We were supposed to go on missions together. She and I were supposed to be fighting for top agent, not for her life. I would give my life for her if I could. I would do anything.

Macey POV

I hadn't known Cam as long as the others, but she and I were special. We knew what it was like to lose a parent- I hadn't lost one _physically, _but I had lost their love. My parents didn't care about me. We both knew what it was like to be put in an unwanted spotlight- me with politics, and her with Josh, being such an amazing spy, being thought responsible for that Code Black. She had been with me in Boston. They had been after her, but would have killed me to get her. She had saved my life. And now I want to save hers. I want to return the favor. I would give my life for her if I could. I would do anything.

Liz POV

Cam was my best friend, but she was also my sister. We hadn't done CoveOps missions together, like her and Bex, or been attacked together, like her and Macey, but we were really close. I spent time helping her with her homework, and she was forever teasing me about being a nerd, or a klutz, or something. We had lived together for five years. You don't live with someone for that long without growing attached and crying when they're about to die. I'm not a super genius for nothing- I had figured out the odds of Cam surviving- about one in seventeen- point-thirty three billion. She wasn't supposed to die young. She was supposed to live up to her family name within the CIA and be the great agent her legacy status predicted. She couldn't do that from Heaven. I would happily go through everything she has if it would save her life. I would give my life for her if I could. I would do anything.

Mrs. Morgan's phone rang. She opened it up, listened for a few minutes, and then started screaming into it. "I don't CARE if their school blew up! My daughter is DYING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! So no, I DON'T find it important that they have a place to learn. Enroll them in regular public school. FREAKING KILL ALL OF THEM, FOR ALL I CARE!" There were a lot of choice words mixed in there too. She paused to listen for a second, and we all rubbed our assaulted eardrums, which were thankful for the break. "Fine. Whatever. You can just come in during classes, but I'm not making some big to- do, with an announcement at breakfast and all that crap. Come sometime next week. We planned for months last time, at least give me a week. Let them all stay at hotels or something. Bye."

That was interesting. But not as interesting as what happened next. There was a major change in Cammie's vitals. Was she waking up? Or... dying?

OOOH! CLIFFY! I'M SO EVIL! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE UP TOMORROW IF NOT TONIGHT BECAUSE I HAVE UT WRITTEN BUT NOT TYPED. IT'S REAAAAALLY LONG THOUGH. SORRY THIS ONE'S SHORT, BUT IT WAS KINDA NECESSARY AND I DIDN'T HAVE A FILLER SOMETHING PLANNED, SO... THAT'S WHATCHA GOT. ANYWAYS, I'M GONNA START TYPING THE NEXT ONE SO YOU CAN'T GO ALL APE SH*T AND MURDER ME FOR NOT UPDATING. ALOHA!


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour! Dis you miss me? Probably not. But whatever. Since you're probably not reading this, here's the chapter. Do note that it IS a slight **TIME SKIP****. **

Cammie POV

"Ms. Morgan, what do we have here?" Mr. Solomon asked.

"A Truth- Master 3600 series lie detector," I replied.

"Very good. Ms. Walters, ask her a question. Cammie, respond with first a lie, then the truth."

Tina looked way too happy about this, but I nodded anyways. She began asking he question when she was interrupted by the door opening. Mr. Solomon looked towards it and said, "Yes, the Blackthorne Boys are back. Stay in your seats and ignore them."

We glanced towards the door. I glanced back another time. Was that...?

Zach POV

Cammie looked at us disinterestedly, then did a double take. I smirked. It was on the tip of my tongue to say, 'Like what you see?' but then she got up, regardless of what Mr. Solomon had said, and ran straight past me to some new guy named Joseph. They began talking a mile a minute in British accents.

"Oh my gosh! It's been five years! I can't believe I've been this long without you! I missed you so much! I love you so much! Where the bloody hell have you been? Ooohhh, cool! Russia? Mongolia, Egypt, Australia, Germany, China, Canada, France, Mexico, Peurto Rico, England, Brazil, Chile, Peru, Japan, and Langley? That sounds cool. You should have taken me with you!" Cammie exclaimed.

"You have to stop invading my privacy regarding classified information!" he screamed.

Cam rolled her eyes. "Whoops. My bad!" she said with fake innocence.

Suddenly something popped up on Mr. Solomon's projector screen. Cammie noticed, her mouth freezing into a silent scream.

"Jay. Out. Now." Cam said, all laughter gone from her voice.

"Now, Camsters. Is that any way to talk to your perfect other half whom you haven't seen in five years?" he asked.

She pointed to the screen. "It's playing in seven seconds, so I'll make this as fast as possible. Mom calls me Kiddo, Aunt Abby calls me Squirt You call me Camsters, Zach calls me Gallagher Girl. Lots of people call me Cams, Cam, Cammie, Cameron, Chameleon, lots of other stuff. I have 937 registered aliases with the CIA. Hell, I've even been called Golden Delicious! Hey, don't look at me that way! He was _your_ best friend. Yes, Jack Stevens. And I snuck out _your_ window every night for two years to make out with him. And you call yourself a spy! The moral of this story is, only one person in this world has ever called me C2."

"Aunt Cassie."

"Yup," she said, popping the p. "This, ladies and gentlemen," she continued, waving her hand back towards the screen behind her, "is my torture tape. Enjoy."

-on the tape (same POV)-

They dropped her into a large, Olympic- sized swimming pool full of liquid nitrogen. The real Cammie winced, crying. Joseph was rolling around on the floor, screaming in pain. After two minutes and forty- two seconds, they finally pulled her out.

"Give. It. To. Me." my mom said.

Cammie shook her head, "Never."

Her people shot Cammie. After each shot, she said, "No."

They whipped her 420 lashes for refusing them. When they were done, my mom asked, "Now?"

Cammie shook her head. "I swear, on the Gallagher- Blackthorne bloodline, that I will never, ever give it to you.

"Nuh uh uh, Cammie dear. Never swear in your bloodline. It just gives me all the more reason to kill you."

Cammie laughed without humor. "You're just mad that I'll be the end of this little club you have here. In six months, you will die and this little ragtag bunch will be no more. Sure, you haven't fed me in two weeks. Sure, you make me run five miles a day followed by a five minute liquid nitrogen swim. Sure, your people kick, punch, slap, whip, and throw me around all day, every day, 24/ 7. Sure, you shot me and cut me. But guess what? You might be able to postpone the inevitable sometimes, but you can't evade it."

Her people cut Cam, deep and wide. The Cam on the tape screamed. The real one just sobbed. Joseph was writhing on the floor in excruciating pain. Suddenly Cam jumped up, ran, and opened up a passageway. She typed in what I assumed was a password, scanned her thumbprint, and entered. A mechanical voice said, "Camsters. Enter." Mr. Solomon had paused the tape, and everyone- save Abby- had their jaws on the floor. Even Mr. Solomon. I guess no one knew there was a passageway in Sublevel Three. Joseph shrugged curiously and walked over to the password thing. He typed something in experimentally and scanned his thumbprint. When it granted him access, he gave a smug grin.

Soon we heard muffled conversation. "This looks just like your room back at B... uh... home." that was Jay.

"Yeah. I used to get homesick sometimes, so when I found this room I got Aunt Abby to send me the stuff to decorate it just like back home. I spent so long getting it just right, and I love this place, but now I won't get to enjoy it anymore."

"Why not?"

"Watch."

"You have a 96- inch flat screen TV that hide behind your retractable wall?"

"Yup! Touch screen, also a computer monitor, have a Blu- Ray Wii, X- box, Kinect, PS3... You name it. Surround sound speakers. Kinda rocks, hm? Got one at home too. Weird you didn't notice."

"I still don't..." He was cut off by Cammie shushing him. I could hear background noise, and what I assumed was a TV news broadcast was on. Then it clicked off and I could hear sobbing.

"Shh... Cam, it's alright. I know you really loved him, but..."

"No, Jay, you don't understand. Now he's gone, and so is my _whole life_. No more CIA and MI6. No more field work and missions to bring down Al Qaeda over spring break. I can't be a chameleon. I can't go to Gallagher. I-"

"Wait. _You _brought down Al Qaeda?"

"Yeah. Who'd you_ think_ it was? All it took was two hours, a blow pop, and a gel pen. Seriously. It was 121 minutes and 36.2 seconds from the time I got the call for the mission until the time I was back tanning on the beach. And, disappointingly, no firearms. I mean, I don't have a -mainly illegal- stash of firearms three times bigger than the amount- for sale, personal use, law enforcement, or otherwise- in New York City and L.A. combined for nothing! I was kinda P.O.'ed, but glad it didn't take long, because I had on this really strong bronzer, and if I had started getting bikini marks..."

"You took down Al Qaeda in a _bikini_?"

"Yeah, my favorite strapless purple one, too! It was really expensive, especially for such little pieces of fabric! And it got this little bloodstain on it, so I went to get it dry cleaned, but they wouldn't do it, because apparently, they had, like, trust issues, since it was blood, so it_ still_ has this little blood spot on it! I probably could get the CIA to do it, though, since it was the leader of Al Qaeda's blood... Don't look so shocked! Remember that time when we were, like, eight, and... I can't quite remember what they told you I was doing... I think, like, spending the week with the prince of Serbia or something? Well I really took down the North Korean government with a latex glove and a plastic spoon. That one was in my turquoise cherry pajamas. Dad payed me good for it... but then so did lots of people, mainly the British, French, and American governments and the Directors of Six and the Agency.

"Wow, I had so much going for me. I started field work at four! But now it has to be thrown away." She sighed.

Everyone back in the classroom, including myself, had their jaws on the floor. "Th- that w-was... her?" Solomon asked, probably echoing all of our thoughts. Abby just shrugged and entered the room. Soon there was more conversation.

"Wow, Squirt, you look like hell on Earth. Or at least like death itself. What _do_ they mean when they say that? Oh well, whatever they mean, I'm sure it's you. Let's get you fixed."

"Wow, Cam, you have a really big makeup collection! You could put a model to shame!

"I know, right? Thank goodness, I couldn't go out there like _this_!"

"Shut up, when you talk, your face moves." Abby commanded impatiently. It was so.. Abby of a comment that a few people laughed.

"Ow!" Cam cried.

"Well, if we were going to do this, we might as well be thorough," Abby explained, her voice screaming I- don't care- you'll- thank- me- later. There were a few more laughs from out here and a very loud sigh from Cam. "Sighing moves your face too!" Abby screamed frustratedly. We laughed some more. Fifteen minutes later, we were dismissed, but they still hadn't come out.

Weirdly enough, I passed the three of them in the Hall of History. They were going into her mother's office, and Bex, Macey, Liz, Jonas, Grant, and I were going to C&A. It was our last class before lunch, and it flew by really fast. Madame Dabney was teaching us how to use our utensils 147 different ways (only 36 for actual eating purposes). Soon enough, we were at lunch.

Macey pointed out that Cam's makeup looked really good. They stopped talking as we approached, and I hadn't gotten a chance to read their lips. As I sat down, I said, "So, Gallagher Girl. How do you and Joey know each other?" I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her onto my lap.

"Oh. Jay and I- We are- I mean, he's my-"

OOOH, ANOTHER CLIFFY! WHAT'S SHE GONNA SAY? DUN DUN DUN... R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

"You're cheating on me, aren't you?" he asked.

"What?" I asked, tears beginning to fill my eyes.

"See? And now you're crying because I found out."

I shook my head, choking on my tears. How could Zach think that? I would never cheat on him! I got off his lap and ran for the doors. Jay came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my midsection. I turned around and cried into his chest. He set his chin on the top of my head, making soothing noises into my ear.

"Together now, are we Camsters?" I flicked his head.

"No idiot would go out with a loser like you," I retorted.

"That's not what I recall hearing your friends say in the sixth grade..." he began to tickle me. I shrieked and turned around, flailing helplessly.

"Mom!" I yelled. I know, the mom card is cheap, but it works.

"Joseph Anthony Morgan! What did I tell you about tickling your sister?" she asked, attempting to be stern, but failing because she couldn't keep from laughing.

I heard gasps as I turned to Jay. I rubbed one pointer finger down the length of the other in the universal 'what a shame' gesture. (AN: WOW! I SPELLED GESTURE JESTURE AT FIRST RIGHT THERE... WOW. AND YOU NOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT RIGHT? CAUSE IT'S KINDA HARD TO EXPLAIN...) "Tsk, tsk tsk. I thought you would've learned by now." I shook my head in mock disappointment. Then I realized Zach approaching...

"Gallagher Girl, I am so sorry, will you please accept me back?" he was literally begging on his knees. I was really enjoying this. I made sure Jay had his videocamera out, recording it.

"Excuse me? I think you said something but i couldn't quite hear. Could you repeat it for me?" I said. Being a spy, of course, I knew exactly what he had said, I just wanted to hear him say it again. He sighed.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, you are the love of my life and I need you and I know I was a rude judgemental asshole but I need you to forgive me because I have fallen so hard for you and I am irrevocably in love with you and I need you to live or I will honestly die so please let me back into your heart because if you don't I will probably kill myself."

I blinked. What was I supposed to say to that? Since of course I didn't know, I just did what always works, spy girl or regular girl- shut him up with a kiss. But then, of course, him being Zach, it turned into a little something more- not much! My mother and over- protective father figure-ish person were in the room! I'm not looking for a signature to my death warrant (since I already have thirteen registered under a few different aliases of mine)!

Mr. Solomon cleared his throat and I smirked. "Does that answer your question?" He nodded, breathless and stunned beyond the ability to speak. Nice to see I have that kind of effect on him.

Abby, Joe, Jay, Cammie, and I must visit some of our relatives due to a family accident. However, we will be back by Wednesday. Professor Buckingham will be in charge of the mansion during the five days of our abscence. Cameron, go pack." She made a shooing motion with her hand. I grinned, nodded, and turned on my heel, fleeing the room. I got some strange looks when people heard Tina's new rumor- i didn't pick up on what the rumor was, just that it was something to do with me, Josh, Ontario, Canada, and a piece of spaghetti.

In my room, I got out a tote bag. There wasn't really that much for me to pack, since I had plenty of stuff at our destination (yep, that's right, I'm not telling you where). I put my iPad, blackberry, a notebook and some pens to doodle and write- I secretly am becoming a novelist, writing books under a pen name in my free time, some cookies, and a hairbrush in the tote bag, and I was done packing. We were leaving tomorrow morning at eight. Tonight should be interesting.

The next chapter is already written so I just need to type it. It should be up by today or tomorrow, idk. I'm sos sorry this is so late but at first I didn't realize it had been so long and then I had a little writer's block and I've been writing this for a week but I've been really busy. I'm soooo sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

MAJOR ZAMMIE ALERT! AND A DEFINITE T, WITH A LITTLE HINTING. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. IF YOU CAN'T STAND T STUFF, YOU SHOULDN'T BE ON FANFICTION. CAUSE PRETTY MUCH EVEYTHING IS.

Me and Zach were making out in the seniors' common when apparently my mom called a meeting of the whole school in the SCR since it's a common room and, well, the _seniors'. _The door opened and everyone- Blackthorne students, Gallagher students, and all the staff- filed in without us noticing. Seriously. I could've been _asleep_ and I would've noticed. Honestly.

My mom cleared her throat. I looked up and turned my head, but Zach wouldn't let me go. He kept kissing my neck. That's gonna leave a mark. Not that I'm complaining, I'm totally not.

"We woke up and you weren't there, so we jumped to conclusions and told your mom, but apparently you were fine," Bex told me icily, glaring the whole time. Probably just because me being gone had stared her stiff. Not that she'd admit it.

"Just fine," Macey added, just as mad, but I'm pretty sure I detected a note of pride in her voice.

"Every good spy knows not to jump to conclusions. You should've looked for me first." I told them monotonously. (Is that a word? Like in a monotone. IDK but it sounds like it should be. So now it is.)

"But, if you had been gone, it would've been better to have a head start on sending a search party..." Liz protested.

"Well, if you must know, I woke up around four and couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk around the mansion. I heard someone in here and it turned out to be Zach. Well... you saw the rest." I explained.

"Cameron Morgan! It's 8:43 AM! You've been making out for three and a half hours!" My mother screamed. Suddenly realization dawned and she got madder, but stopped screaming. "Wait. You were wearing clothes... weren't you?"

Zach's eyes grew wide and he shook his head. Freak him. We could've lied and gotten away with it.

My mom sighed, a giant lungful of breath slowly escaping her mouth. "Did you...?" She seemed afraid of the answer.

Now it was my turn to shake my head. An indirect lie, sure, but I wasn't about to admit to my whole school, his whole school, my mom, aunt, godfather, headmistress, and his headmaster what we'd been doing. Knowing Uncle Joe, he'd probably castrate Zach. "Relax, Mom. We're both still virgins."

"Cameron. Morgan. You cannot play that card. You and I both know you haven't been a virgin since you were f-"

"What the hell Cammie? You told me you were! What's she gonna say? Huh? Fourteen? Fifteen? Slut and a liar! I can't believe you." Zach exploded.

I had progressed my way to the door while he was talking. "Four months old. I was raped by one of my dad's best friends when I was four months old, Zach." With that, I turned around and ran out, only turning back once to flip Zach off. I could hear crying behind me, and he called out that he was sorry, but I didn't give him the time of day. He should know better than to judge me or doubt my word.

Zach POV

Wow. I really didn't mean to run her off like that. When I told her I was sorry and I loved her, she just flipped me off. Mrs. Morgan, Joe, Abby, and Jay left anyway, because Cam's mom said that wherever it was they were going (They won't tell me! I even tried to seduce and honeypot Cam into telling me but she wouldn't! ) was probably the first place Cam would go when she was upset. I am such a bastard.

Yeah, not quite my usual writing style, but whatever. And I know Cam was raped in another one of my stories, but it's not a major theme in this story like it is in Another Morgan. Like it'll probably get mentioned again but not a super big deal. This idea came to me at three in the morning one time when I couldn't sleep before I ever came up with Another Morgan. So review!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry it's been so long! I honestly had to go back to read it so I'd know where I left off. The inspiration from the last chapter was in June I was at my grandmother's house and my cousin and I got into a HUUUUUUGGGGGGEEEE fight so she made us go to bed at like 11 and I couldn't sleep and I was up until 3 and thought out practically this whole story. And this chapter uncovers a MAJOR part of the plot! so yay us! And I want at LEAST five reviews cause my reviews for this story slowed down a lot *tear* and it's a big chapter. On with the story!

I entered the Gallagher garage and took out my Ferrari. I checked to make sure my luggage I always keep in my car was in the back before I pulled out, flooring the gas pedal. I called my pilot, telling him to pick me up at the Roseville airport. He agreed, so I drove there. Upon entry to the airport, I asked the man in the parking thingy for directions to the tarmac and waiting area for private jets was. His eyes widened and then I found myself on the receiving end of the Gallagher Glare. Somebody catches on fast. He directed me, still with a disdainful expression on his face.

I had to walk through the regular part of the airport to get trough security. Also, since it was such a small airport, the part for private planes was just a regular gate. My pilot called. I gave him the directions to my red Ferrari- I couldn't just leave it behind, could I?- and proceeded through security. As soon as I hung up, I heard a way- too- familiar voice.

"Cammie? Is that you?" I whirled around to see Josh and his family.

"Oh! Josh, Joy, Mr. and Mrs. Abrams! How are you! May I ask where you are going?"

"Oh, yeah, we're going on vacation to Disney World for a family reunion with Josh and Joy's cousins," Mr. Abrams replied. "How about yourself?"

"Oh, visiting family. My grandfather died a few days ago, so my mom, aunt, brother and I are going home. My mother and aunt work at Gallagher, you know, and my brother's school is doing an exchange, so we were all together."

"What about your dad? You didn't mention him," Joy pointed out innocently.

"Uhhh... he- he- My father... is dead. Since I was in sixth grade."

My phone rang. I looked at the caller id- my pilot. "I'm sorry, I must get this. Please excuse me."

"I'm going to see you in five minutes. What's up?"

"I can't find your car!" he said.

"Well which car are you looking for?"

"The purple Porsche."

"I told you I brought the Ferrari to Gallagher, not the Porsche! And besides, the Porsche is black, the Lamborghini is the purple one!" The Abrams's eyes widened at that. "What else?"

"Well, they don't want us to fly out of here. Apparently, since we're flying out of the country, and Roseville isn't an international airport, they aren't willing to let us."

"Why the hell do they care? And it's not like we're going to London- Heathrow, we're going to be landing on the roof! And do they know who I am? Because if they did, they'd be letting us fly. I think I'll go give them a piece of my mind!"

"Cameron..." Suddenly I noticed people following me.

"Did you send my security detail out after me? I can take care of myself!"

"Well, with everything that's happened, it's what was best for your protection..."

"Oh, so now Grandpere dies, so you can ruin my life and say it's for my own protection? I am plenty responsible, you don't have to send the whole Secret Service after me!" I hung up on him and turned to the Abrams. "I'm sorry. Where were we?"

"Who are you?" Josh asked in disbelief.

I shrugged. "Myself. Watch the news tonight for me, kay?"

I ran off to the security people and showed them a photo id. It was kind of hilarious, actually. They immediately apologized and let us go. I waved to the Abrams and boarded my plane. Sitting in the luxurious seat, I turned on the TV. Of course, the only thing on the news channels was me, me, and more me. Even if none of my sisters or friends knew it.

"Time to go home, Ells," I said to my Yorkie.

"Yes, Your Highness," one of my stewardesses answered me, "time to go home."

Did ya like it? And none of this is supposed to have any connection to modern- day current royals or anything. And also being an American, I don't know that much about this stuff, so please excuse the mistakes I am undoubtedly making. And note the title. It's really fitting for the story, actually, you'll see more later. And I am LOOKING FOR A BETA so PM me if you're interested. Love you guys! And please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hmm... I totally didn't realize it had been so long! A lot of you, especially if you follow one one of my other stories too, know I'm reeeaaaally bad about that! Onward in a forward motion! (with the story, of course!)

"Let's see... when we get there, you will change, of course, then... you have about two hours to catch up with your grandmother, then a press conference, then you need to meet with the funeral planner. And at three thirty, you have a photo shoot for People, and an interview, but if you like we can hire a ghostwriter. Then tomorrow, a cover shot for Vogue..." my manager trailed off. She is only twenty, very laid- back, and super cool. Not to mention, she is head of my security detail, and has lots of awesome tricks to teach me when the upscale, posh, too- perfect life of royalty becomes to boring and laid- back for me to bear. Which is a lot, actually.

"Moving into position around Spotlight," she muttered into the cufflinks of her blazer. It is kind of ironic, actually, the way my code names are so different. The two sides of my family- and my life, really- are complete opposites. Cameron- American, CIA, Chameleon, Cammie, Gallagher. Morgan- (or at least that's the surname we took when my mom became Headmistress and whenever we are in America). Otherwise, I don't really have a last name. There's not really a need, you know? When everybody knows who you are... MI6, Cameron, Spotlight, my dog Ellie- or Ells for short, my manager, Alyanna, cousin Katie- who I lived with, and... British. British royalty. Quite a difference, don't you think?

My parents had met on a joint mission with the CIA and MI6. My British Grandmother (I'll just call her Grandmother Morgan, even if it isn't her real last name) is the director of MI6, and Grandpa Cameron is the director of the CIA. So, naturally, their kids would be the best. Long story short, they fell in love on the mission, got married, and here come me and Jay! Grandfather Morgan (I call him Grandy) liked me the best and, Dad was dead- maybe, but I think I'm the only one that still has hope, and especially since Jay went missing, I become the heir to the throne. (AN: yes, I know that can't happen but play along, kay? Thanks!)

And Grandy died. I loved him so much, we were really close, but that's not the only reason I'm sad. I will go back to Gallagher to finish the year- there are only three weeks left of our junior year after this one I'm spending at home- it makes me so sad. But after that, I have to come home, because everyone in England thinks I'm going on vacation and tying up a few loose ends. Which, I guess I am. But you can't be the Queen of England and a spy at the same time. Nor can you be a Chameleon. I don't mind being in the spotlight, really, I just grew accustomed to it at Gallagher, and I'm really good at it when I'm not being... well... myself.

We got out of the plane and flashbulbs went off everywhere. Ellie was tucked under my arm, and I smiled at the paparazzi cameras from behind Alyanna and some of my other guards. As soon as we entered the palace, I was greeted by multitudes of people, most importantly my cousin Katie, who practically ran me over with her giant hug.

"I haven't seen you in forever, Kay!" I screamed at her.

"I know! Cam! We have to do some major shopping later!"

"Agreed!" I squealed. We went to meet my grandmother in one of the palace's many parlors. The meeting was uneventful, but the photo shoot following, however, was not.

"Tilt your head to the right. A little more. No, not that much. Perfect. Yeah. Okay. Go change clothes and let's start over. Now hug this replica of Big Ben from behind and smile. Kick up one leg while you do that. Tilt your head sideways too. Now lean against that pole. Left leg up behind you. Bend over backwards and spin in a circle on your tip toes of one foot. Ooh, that one's great. Yeah. Now let's get some with that other chick. What was her name? That cousin of yours? Yes. Katie. Let's get her in there. Uh- huh. Those are great. We'll put the layout together and show it to you for approval, kay? You're free to go now."

It took three makeovers, seventeen photographers, six different outfits, and five and a half hours, but finally we were free to shop. By the time we each had twelve very full bags, we got hungry. She got chicken salad from Chick- fil- A, and I got an Auntie Ann's unsalted pretzel and a black coffee from a small local coffee shop. After we ate, we continued shopping. In the last shop, which was a small boutique, I saw this really cute dress. It was a deep purple color with silver trim. I got some silver stilettos to go with it. I had a cute purse for the outfit at home, so that would be fine. I found some silver and diamond chandelier earrings to go with the pretty short strapless dress. Katie found a really cute black spaghetti strap dress about the same length as mine with a really strappy back and lavender trim with some lavender flats and a flowy lavender headdress- veil thing. After we made our purchases, we headed to the limo to go home.

My mom's voice stopped us. "Cameron."

"Oh, hey Mom. Long time no see."

"Aunt Rachel! It's been a while!"

"Yes, nice to see you, Kate. And yes, it has been, Cameron, since you stormed out of Gallagher and all." she glared, and behind her, Jay was doing the same thing. Katie raised an eyebrow.

"He was being a douche," I said with no emotion. Katie's eyebrow raised even further.

"He cried himself to sleep over that, you know," Jay piped up.

"Well it's his own fault. He didn't have to be such a judgmental bastard. I thought he loved me enough to know I wouldn't cheat on him, and I wouldn't lie to him unless I had to. So he can cry himself to sleep over it all he wants, but it's not going to change anything." I think Katie's eyebrows were about to fall off her face by now. We were in the middle of the mall now. Someone came around the corner asking for participants for on- the- spot karaoke talent search. I grinned at Katie and went to sign up. With all the paparazzi already following me, I might as well have some fun. You can do a max of two songs, and if you are good and the crowd wants more, they live stream you to international television and you can sing as long as they still like you. Sounds fun. Right up my alley. The best part is, Bex, Macey, Liz, Tina, Eva, Anna, Kim, Courtney, Mick, and all of our other sisters love this show. They watch it every Friday night. (That's the only day they do it.) So I am definitely doing this.

I took the stage. "You all know I'm Princess Cameron, and I'll be becoming the queen next month. I wanted to say, before I sing, most of these songs are dedicated to people. My cousin Katie, my mom, my brother, my dad, all of my friends back at Gallagher, and, my ex, Lord Jack Smith. Enjoy."

"He cries in the corner where nobody sees.  
>He's the kid with the story no one would believe.<br>He prays every night dear god won't you please ...  
>could you send someone here who will love me?<p>

Who will love me for me  
>Not for what I have done,<br>or what i will become.  
>Who will love me for me<br>Cause nobody has shown me what love,  
>what love really means.<br>what love really means.

Her office is shrinking a little each day.  
>She's the woman who's husband has run away.<br>She'll go to the gym after working today  
>maybe if she was thinner than he would have stayed.<p>

And she says ...  
>Who will love me for me?<br>Not for what I have done,  
>or what i will become.<br>Who will love me for me?  
>Cause nobody has shown me what love,<br>what love really means.  
>what love really means.<p>

He's waiting to die as he sits all alone.  
>He's a man in a cell who regrets what he's done.<br>He utters a cry from the depths of his soul  
>Oh Lord forgive me, i wanna go home.<br>Then he heard a voice,  
>somewhere deep inside<br>And it said:  
>I know you've murdered him,<br>and I know you've lied.  
>And I have watched you suffer,<br>all of your life.  
>And now that you're listenin',<br>I'll tell you that I..

I will love you for you,  
>not for what you have done,<br>or what you will become.  
>I will love you for you.<br>I will give you the love,  
>the love that you never knew.<p>

Love you for you,  
>not for what you have done,<br>or what you will become.  
>I will love you for you.<br>I will give you the love,  
>the love that you never knew..."<p>

"And that was Princess Cameron with What Love Really Means by JJ Heller. Now tell me, do you want some more?" the DJ announced. The crowd went wild, so I sang again.

"If I die young bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love <span>song<span>  
>oh oh oh oh<p>

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and<br>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
>ain't even grey, but she buries her baby<p>

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<p>

If I die young bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<p>

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<p>

And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom  
>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger<br>I've never known the lovin' of a man  
>But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand<br>There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever  
>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<p>

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<p>

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
>What I never did is done<p>

A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<br>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<p>

If I die young bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<br>oh oh

The ballad of a dove  
>Go with peace and love<br>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
>Save them for a time when your really gonna need 'em oh<p>

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<p>

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls..."

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, was If I Die Young by The Band Perry." Quite a crowd had gathered to see their soon- to- be new queen sing, and they applauded loudly. I grinned, having the time of my life.

"I've been living in this house here  
>Since the day that I was born<br>These walls have seen me happy  
>But most of all they've seen me torn<br>They've heard the screaming matches  
>That made a family fall apart<br>They've had a front row seat  
>To the breaking of my heart<p>

7 times 70 times  
>I'll do what it takes to make it right<br>I thought the pain was here to stay  
>But forgiveness made a way<br>7 times 70 times  
>There's healing in the air tonight<br>I'm reaching up to pull it down  
>Gonna wrap it all around<p>

I remember running down the hallway  
>Playing hide-and-seek<br>I didn't know that I was searching  
>For someone to notice me<br>I felt alone and undiscovered  
>And old enough to understand<br>Just when I'm s'posed to be learning to love you  
>Let me doubt again<p>

7 times 70 times  
>I'll do what it takes to make it right<br>I thought the pain was here to stay  
>But forgiveness made a way<br>7 times 70 times  
>There's healing in the air tonight<br>I'm reaching up to pull it down  
>Gonna wrap it all around<p>

I lost count of the ways you let me down  
>But no matter how many times you weren't around<br>I'm all right now

God picked up my heart and helped me through  
>And shined a light on the one thing left to do<br>And that's forgive you  
>I forgive you<p>

7 times 70 times  
>If that's the cost I'll pay the price<br>7 times 70 times  
>I'll do what it takes to make it right<br>I thought the pain was here to stay  
>But forgiveness made a way<p>

7 times 70 times  
>There's healing in this house tonight<br>I'm reaching up to pull it down  
>Gonna wrap it all around<br>Yeah  
>I'm gonna wrap it all around<p>

I've been living in this house here  
>Since the day that I was born..."<p>

"And 7x 7o by Chris August! This girl is amazing! We'll let her keep singing, shall we?" He was met by enthusiastic fans.

"I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
>How's life, tell me how's your family?<br>I haven't seen them in a while.  
>You've been good, busier then ever.<br>We small talk, work and the weather  
>Your guard is up and I know why.<br>Cause the last time you saw me  
>Is still burned in the back of your mind.<br>You gave me roses and I left them there to die.

So this is me swallowing my pride,  
>Standing in front of you<br>saying I'm sorry for that night,  
>And I go back to December all the time.<br>Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
>Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.<br>I go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
>I go back to December all the time.<p>

These days I haven't been sleeping  
>Staying up playing back myself leaving,<br>When your birthday passed and I didn't call.  
>And I think about summer, all the beautiful times<br>I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
>Realized that I loved you in the fall.<br>Then the cold came, the dark days  
>when fear crept into my mind.<br>You gave me all your love  
>and all I gave you was goodbye.<p>

So this is me swallowing my pride, Standing in front of you

saying I'm sorry for that night.  
>And I go back to December all the time.<br>Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
>Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.<br>I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind.  
>I go back to December all the time<p>

I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile,  
>so good to me, so right,<br>And how you held me in your arms that September night,  
>The first time you ever saw me cry.<br>Maybe this is wishful thinking,  
>Probably mindless dreaming<br>If we loved again I swear I'd love you right.

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't  
>So if the chain is on your door, I understand.<p>

But this is me swallowing my pride, Standing in front of you  
>saying I'm sorry for that night,<br>And I go back to December.  
>Turns out freedom aint nothing but missing you,<br>Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.  
>I'd go back to December turn around and make it alright.<br>I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind.  
>I go back to December all the time.<br>All the time..."

"Back to December, Taylor Swift!"

"Step one you say we need to talk  
>He walks you say sit down it's just a talk<br>He smiles politely back at you  
>You stare politely right on through<br>Some sort of window to your right  
>As he goes left and you stay right<br>Between the lines of fear and blame  
>You begin to wonder why you came<p>

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<p>

Let him know that you know best  
>Cause after all you do know best<br>Try to slip past his defense  
>Without granting innocence<br>Lay down a list of what is wrong  
>The things you've told him all along<br>And pray to God he hears you  
>And pray to God he hears you<p>

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<p>

As he begins to raise his voice  
>You lower yours and grant him one last choice<br>Drive until you lose the road  
>Or break with the ones you've followed<br>He will do one of two things  
>He will admit to everything<br>Or he'll say he's just not the same  
>And you'll begin to wonder why you came<p>

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<p>

CHORUS:  
>Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend<br>Somewhere along in the bitterness  
>And I would have stayed up with you all night<br>Had I known how to save a life  
>How to save a life<br>How to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<p>

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<br>How to save a life

"And that was How to Save a Life, by The Fray. Next up, and her last song of the night, as she informs us, is Can't Get over You by Anthem Lights."

"I love the way You love like no other  
>It's got nothing to do with anything that I do<br>Time and time again You forgive me  
>So this time I choose to stay here with You<p>

Hold me  
>Pull me just a little bit closer<br>I don't want to lose this moment  
>You're love has covered me<br>And now I can't get over You  
>I can't get over You<br>I can't get over You  
>I just can't get over You<p>

Here in the arms of my Father  
>Only grace can be found<br>So I lay my fears down  
>Nothing is the same anymore<br>You've changed me from the inside out  
>Now my heart is beating and it's singing won't You...<p>

Hold me  
>Pull me just a little bit closer<br>I don't want to lose this moment  
>You're love has covered me<br>And now I can't get over You  
>I can't get over You<br>I can't get over You  
>I just can't get over You<p>

I can't get over You

I can't get over the way  
>Your love stays the same, oh Lord<br>I can't get over the way  
>Your love stays the same, oh Lord<p>

Even through the good and the bad times  
>You stay the same<br>So my song will remain  
>Lord...<p>

Hold me  
>Pull me just a little bit closer<br>I don't want to lose this moment  
>You're love has covered me<br>And now I can't get over You  
>I can't get over You<br>I can't get over You  
>I just can't get over You<p>

I can't get over You  
>I can't get over You<br>There's nothing I can't do  
>I just can't get over You<p>

I can't get over You..."

The audience went wild. I signed a contract with the people saying they could use the footage and could call me or contact my manager about music deals they might want. On the way to our limo, I signed some autographs. When my bum hit the seat, I collapsed, exhausted from all of my singing, but excited and giddy because of the surreal amount of entertainment it gave me. Who would have thought performing karaoke in a mall could be so fun?

Bex POV

All of us crowded into the junior common room to watch our favorite show, On The Spot. It's a talent search program that does karaokes at schools, malls, and churches. Today, it was in the biggest mall in London. There was a really bad seventh grader, an adorable four year old singing an ear splitting rendition of Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star, and the soon to be new Queen of England, who, surprisingly, was really good. I saw that she signed some contracts at the end. Wait... she said she was soon- to- be the Queen. That means my king died...! I have to get back home!

I know it's been a while, but that's my longest chapter ever! 12 pages! I know some of you might say I cheated since a lot of it is song lyrics, but I put a lot of time and thought into what songs to use. You should listen to them, or at the very least read the lyrics, they're all really great songs. And they also are songs I love singing- because of the lyrics and the range- and have completely memorized. Please review since it was kind of big? Maybe?

AND- IMPORTANT! Katie is Cam's dad's cousin's daughter- Grandfather's brother's granddaughter. I think that's second cousin but I am not quite sure. Also, this is not supposed to have anything to do with modern royalty, so don't sue me. Also, I don't know hardly anything about the wonderful place called Britain, so if I make really big obvious mistakes, please tell me so I won't make them again. Thanks for reading!


End file.
